Verhktar Swyft
Verhktar "Ver" Swyft is a young adult male vampire sim, by Jamjars. Biography Childhood Adoption When Ver was a baby, his mother left him (and his twin brother) on the doorstep of a children's home in Brindleton Bay. It was unclear what led the woman to abandon her children at the time, but the boys were taken in by the home. Being young, they were both quickly adopted by different families, and they never saw each other again. Ver was adopted by a local vet turn businessman, Parhayba Swyft. For the duration of his younger years, it was just Ver and his father living in a medium-sized suburban home in Brindleton Bay. Child Years As a child, Ver was a curious but studious child. Raised in a single parent home, he learnt that he had to pull his weight. From time to time, he would accompany his father to the family vet clinic, helping him out by entertaining the patients and completing basic tasks like grooming and exercising. As he grew up, Parhayba impressed upon his son the importance of morality and doing the right thing, lessons which Ver took to heart as he grew older. Teen Years As Ver continued to grow and began to enter adolescence, it began to become more and more clear as to why his mother had abandoned him. Ver began to get strange cravings, he'd find a strange urge arising in him whenever his father was cooking with raw meat. And his canines seemed to be far more extended than other peoples. It wasn't until his first shift into his Dark Form that the gravity of his condition hit him, his vampirism. At first, Ver tried to suppress his urges. He ignore his bloodlust and attempt to sate his desires with rare-cooked meat. But eventually, his cravings got the better of him, and he attacked his first victim, drinking from them in a haze of instincts and hormones. The attack had a profound effect on Ver, conflicting so vividly with everything he'd been raised with. As a coping mechanism, he began to separate the two versions of himself; the vampire and the human. But he could only do so much, and he began experiencing mood swings and hallucinations whenever his bloodlust ramped up, until he would be compelled to attack and drink again. Though whilst he struggled with his feelings, Ver buried a lot of his cravings in schoolwork, gradually rising to become one of the highest performers in his year, despite regularly having to be excused from gym class when it was outdoors athletics. Personal Life Moving to the City When Ver graduated high school, he really wanted to spread his wings. With his father's blessing (and a bit of his money), Ver left home and began renting an apartment in the Spice District of San Myshuno. When he was living there, he began to work on his musical career. Once morning, whilst out busking, Ver caught the eye of a good looking man, Verxes Kenvira. After he invited Ver back to have a drink at his place, Ver learnt that Verxes was living a few doors away from him in the same apartment block. Moving out of the City Unfortunately for Ver however, not long into his stay in San Myshuno, his apartment was "burgled" (the consequence of an EA apartment bug in the game at that time). His TV, computer, all his dining chairs, as well as several of his favourite pictures. Spooked by the sudden theft of many of his items, Ver quickly moved out of the city and into a small new build home in Oasis Springs. Despite moving further away from one another, Verxes and Ver continued to see each other. They went out on a couple of dates and had some fun together. But, the first time they decided to sleep together, Verxes revealed to Ver that he was actually an alien. Ver was unphased by the revelation, and they continued on. However, the next night, Ver was woken from bed by a strange noise, almost Personality Career Early Years Modelling Vocal Talents Hopeless Optimism and Tour Category:Sims of DSI Category:Jamjars Category:Ver